Surgical scalpels are used for a variety of purposes, in research laboratories, schools, veterinary clinics, and, of course, hospitals. The present invention is concerned with the widely used type of scalpel which consists of a sturdy reusable handle to which a disposable blade may be attached. Depending upon the purpose for which the scalpel is to be used, the blade may have any of a number of shapes and sizes.
Because the present invention is primarily concerned with protecting the user of a scalpel from injury, it is applicable to any procedure where a surgical scalpel is utilized, but it is of particular value in hospitals. A sharp edge is essential in conducting a surgical operation. However, blades tend to lose their edge very quickly in such procedures and, worse yet, frequently are contaminated by the tissue being cut by the blade. It is common to use many blades during a single surgical procedure. Thus, removal of a used blade from the handle and replacement of the blade with a new sterile blade is a frequent occurrence in the course of a surgical procedure. The design of scalpels requires, for obvious reasons, that the blade be firmly attached to the handle. To insure such a firm attachment, most scalpel blades are locked to the handle by a simple catch mechanism. To remove a used blade requires a skillful release of the catch and a pull on the blade. In fact, the technique ordinarily requires grasping the blade with a locking forceps and twisting it to release the catch. When the catch is released, the blade may be pulled away from the handle. Pulling or snapping the blade away from the handle in this fashion exposes both the person changing the blade and anyone nearby to the possibility of an accidental cut. A wound produced by such an accidental cut is particularly serious because the wound is likely to become contaminated by the used blade and an infection may well set in.
It is a primary object of the present invention to reduce or substantially eliminate the risk of changing scalpel blades.
It is a further object of the present invention to simplify the removal of a scalpel blade from its handle.
A still further object of the present invention is a completely autoclavable and chemically inert device for the removal of scalpel blades.
Still another object of the present invention is to facilitate the disposal of used scalpel blades, direct handling of used blades being avoided at every stage of the disposal process.